This invention relates to operative, computer assisted surgical implements and related systems, and more particularly, to implements and corresponding systems which include radio frequency identification transponders encased in intelligent instruments used at the operative site.
The need for such encased RFID transponders is known from German Patent application DE10239710A1. However, such references do not describe a functioning means of encasing the transponder in metal.
Further, the inventory management of expensive and mission-critical tools may be enhanced through the use of RFID transponders affixed to an implement.
Sterilization of implements subjects the instrument to a harsh environment which can damage an RFID transponder.
Further, there is a perceived fear that any plastic encasing material can eventually be broken down in a typical sterilization environment such as in an auto-clave.
Still further, computer assisted navigational surgery can be improved when precise geometric or dimensional information is stored in and retrievable from a surgical implement. Currently, precision is increased at considerable cost, as more precise machining methods are required to attain the higher and higher precision implements.
A need therefore exists for an implement and a system which is capable of hermetically encasing an RFID transponder in metal, so as to better protect the transponder from harsh sterilization environments. Further, a need exists for a system and implement for use in the system that improves inventory management of expensive and mission-critical equipment and which also may facilitate use of low precision-manufactured instruments to nonetheless attain a highly precise result.